The Jetstream
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: Kira was a past member of Night Raid who earned the name Jetstream from his strange and unnatural fighting style. He is believed to be dead by all of his former friends except Akame, who believes that he will keep his promise and come back to her one day. It's been an entire year since he went missing and now a masked man working for Esdeath has appeared, ready to kill them.
1. Prologue

**Variation of a document I have yet to post. So this starts before the actual anime and will fast forward a year in the second chapter to the first episode.**

 **I don't own Akame Ga Kill**

 **Prologue**

'Dammit, how did I manage to lose her.' Deep within a forest a young male was looking around in worry and an equal amount of annoyance. This teen had short black hair that was tied into a neck length ponytail with a few bangs hanging in front of his deep violet eyes. A single scar traveled over his left eye and stopped at his cheek but didn't seem too fatal at all.

The teen's attire consisted of a plain black shirt and pants with silver armor plating scattered around his body. The only parts not covered in armor was his inner thigh, upper arm, and neck. However a silver necklace hung around his neck that had the design of two dragons circling a mountain. The last noticeable thing about the teen was the sheathed sword wrapped around his waist. 'How the hell am I gonna find her in this big ass forest.'

Just as he thought that a large explosion almost caused him to fall out of the tree he was perched upon. Without a hint of hesitation the teen took off after the sound, hoping only one thing. 'Just hang in there Akame.' With that thought he sped up and became invisible to any normal person's eyes.

Seconds later he stopped and settled within a tree near the sight of the explosion. Most of the trees ahead of him had been damaged and torn to shreds while others were burnt to the ground. At the very center of this chaos was a small dust cloud that was slowly clearing. The teen gripped his sword tightly, tensing as two familiar figures came into view.

'Thank god, she's mostly okay.' As he thought this his eyes landed on a slightly bruised girls on her knees. She had long black hair that stopped just around her knees and deep crimson eyes that shinned with exhaustion. Akame was dressed in a dark, sleeveless mini along with a white collar and red tie. A sliver almost black sword laid next to her in a small pool of blood, confusing him slightly.

'Who could even get her in this condition.' The teen narrowed his eyes and his eyes were drawn to a very familiar woman raising her sword over Akame's head. Without allowing himself to think he jumped at the girl in a burst of speed, not caring if he died in the process of protecting Akame.

He appeared between the two girls just barely managing to block the large rapier pressing into his crimson sword. Akame's eyes widen as she stared into the back of the teen while the woman holding the saber raised her eyebrows in interest. "Most would have faltered under that strike, who exactly are you?"

The teen focused his violet eyes into the blue ones of the person across from him. She had long blue hair that reached far past her back and wore the usual General outfit he had seen a few soldier She was a little taller than him and had a tattoo on her chest just above her cleavage.

"I am known as Kira Katashi but you probably know me better as the Jetstream of Death." Said the teen with narrowed eyes. "So you're also with Night Raid, what a waste." The blue haired woman shook her hair and put more pressure into his blade, testing just how much he could stand.

Instead of trying to fight back like she thought he would, Kira turned around and grabbed Akame while jumping away. He grunted when the blue haired woman's blade met his armor, the force sent him flying a little farther than he intended. "K-Kira, don't fight her, you'll die if you face her alone." The teen only smirked as he placed Akame against a tree before responding.

"I already promised to you I won't die Akame." Kira smiled at her before taking off the necklace around his neck and placing it in her hands. "I'll have to come back for that so think of it as a fail safe." With those words Kira stood up and gripped his sword tightly, turning back towards the blue haired woman who was slowly walking towards them.

"Never thought I'll fight someone as powerful as you but I guess I don't really have a choice do I?" Kira smirked slightly and rushed the General at high speeds. He went to slash her chest but quickly had to shift his position to deflect the stab from the rapier, missing the kick that was heading towards his chest. Esdeath's heel slammed into his chest and he was sent sliding back but not by much.

"You're certainly more resilient than the rest of your friends who have fought me, most would be coughing up blood by now." Said the Woman with amusement clear in her tone. "Just how powerful are you." Before Kira had anytime to respond to her question he had to jump into the air, barely dodging a spike of ice that side from the ground.

Esdeath became to shoot icicles at the airborne boy with a smirk on her face. She watched in silent surprise as Kira's sword slice through each shard of ice, breaking it effortlessly. "You're not the only one with an ability like that." Esdeath raised am eyebrow in curiosity but didn't have time to question him before five spheres of blue flames began to spin around Kira.

They shot at her but all she did was raise a wall of ice that protected her but milted, creating steam in the process. She quickly raised her rapier, successfully blocking a strike from Kira's red blade or at least that's what she thought she did. At the same time her blade connected to his, a foot smashed into her back sending her flying off towards the trees.

While in midair she spun her body and planted her heels into the ground, stopping her from flying any farther. However she didn't get a second to rest as Kira appeared above her with his blade ensnared in blue flames. Esdeath quickly side stepped the attack and the blade smashed into the ground, creating a small crater on impact.

Before Kira could pull up his blade, she smashed her foot into the side of his face and he was sent flying into a tree behind him. The second he made contact with it, the tree broke and almost crushed up but he managed to avoid that fate.

The two focused on each other and violet eyes met glowing blue ones. "So much more powerful than anyone else, maybe you are the one." As she spoke a light blush began to form across the woman's face causing Kira to tense and feel the strange sense to flee from the fight.

He glanced towards where Akame last was and noticed both her and the sword was missing. 'Good I should be able to go all out if the time calls for it.' Kira glanced back towards Esdeath and immediately tried to step back due to her face being less than an inch from his. His feet however were frozen in place so he quickly began to gather fire while she spoke.

"I'll make you mine Kira no matter what." The blue haired woman attempted to close the rest of the distance but jumped back to avoid a slash from Kira's sword. "Just what are you going on about?" Questioned Kira as his blue flames milted the ice around his legs. "I want you and I will have you." Kira raised an eyebrow at her response while clenching his sword tightly, suspicion was quickly filling his system.

"I don't know what you but I do know one thing, one of use will not leave here alive." The second he finished that statement he ran forward and began to slash at her a little slower than before, all he needed to do what stall now. As expected Esdeath had no problems talking and matching his strikes with her own much faster ones.

"The both of us are far more powerful than normal people, we're meant to be together." Esdeath attempted to stab as his knees as she said this but only managed to graze his thigh. "Sorry but I'm going to have to stop you right there, the only thing I'm meant for is death. Besides my sights are already set on someone."

An explosion caught the attention of Kira and he immediately knew it was a signal. He sheathed his sword and jumped back with his sword sheathed. Without a word of goodbye he jumped into the trees missing the angry expression on Esdeath's face. 'Its gonna be hard to lose her even in the forest.'

Just as he jumped onto another tree branch, he jumped into the air. A hail of icicles flew below him and he glanced towards the source. Before he could fully register it another hail of icicles flew at him, this time actually hitting him. One entered his upper arm while others bounced off his armor harmlessly.

Kira hissed in pain as he let his body drop towards ground level, barely dodging a grab from Esdeath who was quick to follow his tracks. He quickly attempted to summon his flames but something was keeping them suppressed so he resorted to a different tactic.

Kira gripped the spike of ice tightly and slowly began to pull on it, attempting to dislodge it from his arm. "Its that black haired girl isn't it?" He glanced up as the voice of Esdeath filled his ears. The blue haired woman was standing right in front of him with her face once again less than an inch away from his. "What are you talking about?"

"That Akame girl, she's the one that has you're attention isn't she." Kira only stared up at her in silence, after a few tense seconds he gave up on trying to pull the icicle out of his left arm, it wasn't budging in the slightest. "Well it doesn't matter, you'll learn to love me."

Before Kira could even form a response to that question a giant spike of ice pierced his armor and continued through his gut. The immense pain mixed with the numb coldness traveling through his body knocked him unconscious before he could even me out a pain failed scream.

Esdeath meanwhile looked down at Kira in slight sadness. She didn't want to hurt him so severely but needed to suppress the flames that had been slowly forming around him. 'I'll make him love me no matter what.'

 **The Next Day with Akame**

In the base of Night Raid Akame was in Kira's room with tears hanging at the corner of her eyes. There were many pictures scattered around the room that the two had taken together while traveling around, even that one time he burned part of mine's hair off and received a bullet through the arm in return.

'No he's not dead, he promised he'll come back.' Akame gripped the necklace around her neck tightly and strengthen her resolve. 'I'll find him one day, I'll never stop looking.' While she was grieving she was completely unaware of the torture happening to Kira.

 **Same Time Unknown Area**

Kira's eyes shot opened and he immediately attempted to sit up. He managed to but immediately took notice of the chains of ice ensnaring his arms within them. They seemed to be shackled to some kind of bed. 'Where the hell am I, and why does it feel so freaking cold.'

The teen looked around and slowly took notice of the fact that he was armorless, shirtless, and weaponless. Instead of having his shirt, his entire stomach area was covered in bandages while his left arm was in the same condition. He let out a sigh of relief when he confirmed that he wasn't dead as he initially suspected to be. 'That still doesn't answer my question.'

After looking around a bit more, a sight caused him to pale and became a ghostly white color. His sword was sheathed and laid next to a very familiar rapier. "Oh fuck me." Muttered Kira never noticing the person laying under the same covers next to him. "I thought you would need a lot more convincing then just being out in my bedroom Kira."

The familiar voice caused him to pale even further and glance to his side slowly. His violet eyes met Esdeath's blue ones who was smiling at him with a blush running across her face. He stared at her in shock while edging away from her slightly. "W-What are you talking about, where the hell am I?" He pointed at her accusingly but only got silence in response.

Esdeath shifted her position and pushed her body up, pushing most of the covers off her body, revealing her attire. She was dressed in only a white button up that did little to cover up her rather impressive cleavage. Kira quickly looked away with a blush on his face, silently questioning whether or not she had anything besides that on.

Esdeath smiled at his reaction and gently gripped his cheek, turning his face back towards her. "I don't mind if you see me like this Kira." As she said this both of their faces became dark red but Kira quickly came back to his senses. "Y-You still d-didn't answer my questions." Said Kira with a slight stutter from embarrassment. Normally he would have resorted to his flames by now but they were being suppressed greatly.

"As I said, you are in my bedroom and now you belong to me." Her response caused Kira to save his hands slightly and move away. Due to his lack of attention he fell off the side of the bed and immense pain shot through his system, the source being his gut. He let out a small scream and flames began to form around his stomach, burning the bandages and fully repairing his wound.

Esdeath watched in fascination as the unnatural black flames formed around the wound and began to close and repair external and internal damage. Ever so slowly the flames faded, leaving behind ashes and an extremely weakened Kira. Forcing the flames to appear had taken a lot from him and he was on the edge of falling unconscious despite the pain he was feeling now.

The teen closed his eyes let the dark embrace of unconsciousness take him.

 **The end**

 **So the OC will definitely be an antagonist for the majority of the actual anime episodes. How far will he go is the real question.**

 **Kira's abilities**

 **Gravity Manipulation(Unstable)**

 **Fire manipulation(Can become deadly if extremely angered aka black flames)**

 **Combat abilities**

 **Has training in the use of Katanas, short swords, and hand to hand combat. He has apparently beat Akame in one on one duels when he's taking them seriously due to his style. He moves so fast that he appears to be cutting in multiple places at the same time, usually leaving behind a trail of flames. This earned him the Nick name Jetstream of death.**

 **More will be revealed in later chapters of this is well received**

 **Important Relationships**

 **Mine: Reportedly thinks of each as brother and sister not that mine would ever agree with that.**

 **Akame: Extremely close, have been mistaken as a couple on multiple occasions**

 **Esdeath: I don't even know what to say about this**

 **Others revealed later**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cool I didn't expect anyone to get the reference to that game, I barely managed to beat it on the revegance difficulty. A hard week that was.**

 **I don't own Akame Ga Kill**

 **Chapter 1**

Silence, that was the only sound that could be heard for miles. Now this wouldn't have been too odd considering it was the dead of Night but not even the rustling of leaves could be heard in the forest below a small mountain like structure on the outskirts of said forest. 'Seems as though five members of Night Raid have come, they might prove to be a serious issue.'

On the very top of the small mountain was a strangely dressed man with a masked placed securely upon his face. The mask itself held strong resemblance to a human skull, with thin metallic strings connecting the bottom half to the top. This unintentionally formed a creepy smile that would strike fear into all who opposed the wearer of it. The only thing left out of the mask was his black hair which was cut short and barely reached past his ears.

This masked teen's attire consisted of a plain black shirt with the sleeves rolled back up to his elbows. The shirt was placed under a thin silver armored vest with a sword placed across his back in a specially made sheath for it. The handle of that blade was covered in white bandages that fluttered in the wind slightly, making for a rather mysterious aura.

However that wasn't all he had. The masked man's lower body consisted of plain black pants with the ends stuffed into plain combat boots and two belts forming an X around his waist. On the left side of his waist a weapon that greatly resembled a pistol was placed securely between his belts. Meanwhile a short sword was placed on the right side with a white dragon symbol on the black sheath.

"Hello, Kasai can you hear me?" A small static like sound started before a voice broke through a small ear piece implanted in the masks side. "Yes, keep it down I can't adjust the volume on this thing." Replied the mask man while clutching the area over his ear in slight pain.

"Are you sure about handling the group by yourself. I know you've trained a lot this past year but those five at once?" The masked man referred to as Kasai only shook his head while adjusting the zoom levels on his left mask eye, getting a closer look at the people over a large mansion. "I can handle Lubbock, Bulat, and Mine all at the same time but the other two will take a lot out of me."

"Exactly, we could do this together. I don't understand why you're so insistent on fighting alone, it's not like they'll force you to use it." Kasai only offered a grunt in response before seeing an opening. "I just might have to, I'll contact you later Yin remain on standby just in case." With that statement Kasai vanished in a burst of speed with his short sword gripped in his hand tightly.

'Today they die.' Was the last thought he had before infiltrating the mansion with a simple jump. When he landed, the horror filled screams of the guards filled his ears but he didn't falter in his advancement at all. Silently he ran over to the side of the building and slowly began to scale it, all while keeping a close eye on his surroundings.

In a great show of strength he pulled himself up and shot into the air above the roof, behind two of the Night Raid members. The pink haired one on his left was Mine while the Green haired one was Lubbock. He landed on the strings that the green haired one was controlling, immediately alerting the man. Before he could alert Mine, Kasai jumped forward launching both of him and the girl over the side and towards the roof.

The two smashed onto the roof, knocking up some dust and breaking the titles of the building. "Mine you okay!?" Lubbock yelled while jumping down towards the dust cloud. He stopped in his tracks however when he spotted Mine trapped in a choke hold with a silver short sword pressed against her neck. "L-let go of me you bastard."

"You're in no position to give orders little girl, remember what exactly I have under my foot here." The masked man words angered her slightly, completely overshadowing the familiarity of the voice pattern. He was standing over her teigu, ready to defend himself at any moment. Her eyes caught sight of the thin wires slowly surrounding the two of them and quickly shouted. "Lubbock do it!"

The green eyed man hesitated slightly giving Kasai more then enough time to jump into the air with Mine held bridal style. Without a hint of hesitation he head-butted the girl hard enough to knock her unconscious and threw his blade at Lubbock's head. Just as he expected he used the wires to block the sword giving Kasai an opening.

He threw Mine's body at him and rushed the teen the second he landed. Before Lubbock could catch her, Kasai kneed him in the gut and slammed his arms into his back, sending down to his stomach. He raised his hand and caught his falling sword before impaling Lubbock's right shoulder and then the left. He made sure to twist them so it would be so easy to move his arms and use those wires of his.

Before he could finish off the green haired male his ear piece burst to life and Yin's voice broke through. "Soooo… you know how you told me to standby, I kind of need help out here. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off these two." Kasai sighed in slight annoyance before taking off in the direction that Yin began to lead him towards. He loosely noticed that Mine was already up and making her way towards her rifle.

'She couldn't hit me at this speed.' With that thought he focused on making it towards Yin.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

'Looks like this is the end.' Thought a black haired teen resigning himself to his supposed fate. His eyes focused on the silver blade rapidly approaching his neck before closing. 'Maybe I shouldn't have taken on someone like Akame.' Before he could continue with his depressing thoughts the sound of clinging metal filled the small clearing causing him to open his eyes.

In front of him was none other than Kasai, who was easily holding his own against the forced behind the black haired girl's strike. "Y-You were right when you said I wouldn't last long against her Kasai." The masked man glanced at Yin but focused his attention on Akame. She was stating at him emotionlessly as she struggled to push him back.

"You are not a target, move out of the way." Kasai smirked under his mask slightly before he slowly began to push the girl back, taking advantage of her slightly shorter size. "I can't let you kill that innocent girl." With that statement he kicked the crimson eyed girl back and examined his sword. 'This will break soon.' His thoughts was confirmed by the small cracks already forming in the silver blade and he quickly sheathed it.

"H-Hey, you just can't give up and let her kill this innocent girl." Kasai glanced at the strange brown haired kid standing next to the blonde he was suppose to be protecting. With a nod he began unsheathing the blade on his back, gripping the bandaged handle tightly. "Yin get out of here, I'll handle the rest." The two exchanged a nod and the black eyed teen ran off while slowly being enveloped in lightning.

Ever so slowly the crimson blade of his katana was revealed, causing Akame to take a step back in shock. "W-where did you get that k-katana." The only respond she got was a smirk which angered her. She recognized the blade and she couldn't accept all the possibilities forming in her head. "That won't matter to you when you're dead."

The second he finished that statement he appeared above Akame, slamming his blade down onto hers. She quickly attempted to kick him but he flipped over her and quickly spun around, sweeping her off her feet. She quickly planted her hand into the ground and pushed herself into the air, dodging a kick that slammed down into the ground where her head was.

Before she could hit the ground his blade once again slammed into hers but this time she was sit flying into the door of the small house like structure and past the brown haired kid protecting her target. An idea quickly formed in her head and she quickly sliced through the locks on the door. Before she could open the door however the katana sliced through some of the door and lightly nicked her cheek.

The two fighters sniffed the air in disgust before they both glanced into the room slightly. Kasai's eyes narrowed, not that anyone could see them, and he pushed Akame out the way, kicking open the door soon after. Within seconds he regretted his actions, the room was filled to the brim with corpses and all kinds of smells. Kasai glanced at the green eyed boy who was staring at the corpse in the center of the room with horror stricken eyes.

Kasai closed his eyes as rage began to bubble within his system, someone fucking lied to him about this and he wanted to find out who but something else was more important. "Well to the capital kids, this place is fill with-" Kasai pushed past the blond, cat like woman a grabbed the other blond by her neck, lifting her into the air.

"Did you know…did you know about any of this." The girls blue eyes were widen in fear as she shook her head no, frightened by the steam rising from the masked man's exposed. She let out an ear piercing scream as Kasai rammed his katana into her gut and slowly began to twist. "Don't fucking lie to me, I have had enough of people like you."

"P-Please don't kill me, show mercy." Those words set Kasai's rage loose and black flames erupted around his arms shocking those present, none more than Akame.

 **Flashback**

Akame and Kira were sitting outside next to river in comfortable silence as they usually did when they had down time. His head was placed in her lap and she was slowly running her hands through his hair. Most would have mistaken them for a couple but the rest of Night Raid knew that wasn't the case… yet anyways. It was inevitable in there minds, soon they would get together.

"Hey Akame." Muttered Kira while staring at the girl's crimson eyes. She hummed in response and he continued speaking. "You know about my teigu right?" Akame nodded with her eyes shinning with curiosity, it wasn't often Kira talked about his past or abilities. "I want you to promise me something Akame, this is something serious."

"W-what is it?" She questioned with a small frown, she didn't like the way the conversation was going. "If you ever see me using black flames I want you to do one of three things. Run, knock me out, or… kill me." Akame's eyes widen slightly and she placed a hand against Kira's cheek turning his face back towards her. "Why, what are you talking about."

"Its just that… the last time I used those flames I killed a lot of people and I don't want you being one of them. I'll never be able to control myself like that, it's best if I'm just put down." When he finished that statement, Akame glared at him slightly and replied. "I can't promise that, but I do promise I'll help you find out how to control it. Never say anything about you being killed again okay?"

Kira stared up at the girl with slightly wide eyes and nodded dumbly. He quickly noticed the tears she was wiping away and pulled her into a hug after sitting up. "Don't worry Akame, besides I'll do everything I can to make sure you never have to suffer because of me." He whispered slightly while closing his eyes.

 **End Flashback**

Akame came back down to her senses and focused on the masked man with black flames slowly forming a ring around him. Ignoring all her rational thinking, she dismissed the growing heat as she walked over to Kasai with a worried expression and determination stirring within her. Despite the extreme head, Akame placed her hand against his shoulder drawing his attention and rage.

Without a hint of hesitation he gripped her hand, burning her slightly. Her small scream of pain caused him to reel back his hand as if something had just shot him. As he came to his senses the black flames didn't dissipate, instead it seeped into his skin as if they harbored within him.

"A-Akame I'm-" Before he could continue three gunshots went off and everything went dark.

 **The end**

 **So You all know who the masked man is (or do you) but who is this Yin character. A big player on the chest board or just another pawn?**

 **Also don't worry the masked man will remain an antagonist in his own way(did I just confirm an identity or nah)**


End file.
